


We Will Come Back Home

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: The Learning Curve [3]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Adam comes home to his family in Corona.





	We Will Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing two new characters here: Adam (whom I have mentioned before in "A Family United" and the first chapter of "Life Lessons") and baby Harper, who comes later in the fanfic.

**Side Lesson Two**

**"Home is where the heart is."**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in Corona. Especially so in Cassandra's home.

While Jack was off at school for the day-- it was nearly time for school to let out, but Varian always walked Jack home anyways, so Cass didn't need to worry-- Cass, Connor, and Harper were allowing themselves some time for relaxation. After all, home life could be pretty hectic at times.

Harper readjusted herself in Cass's arms, yawning loudly as she did so. Cassandra looked down at the baby girl, smiling wistfully.

It had been two full weeks since Harper had been born. And it had been two  _months_ since Cass had last heard from Adam.

 _I'm coming to Corona,_ he had written,  _very soon._

But he had yet to come. He hadn't written back to her recently, though she had sent him numerous letters, often just detailing the small things going on in the lives of her and the boys in Corona. And, of course, telling him all about Harper, now that she had arrived on the scene, too.

 _Our little Harper is beautiful,_ she wrote,  _she looks a lot like you, in fact: she has your brown hair and eyes. Jack and Connor seem to like her quite a bit. They're constantly squatting next to her and cooing at her. They call her 'Har,' since apparently 'Harper' is too hard for them to pronounce. (I find it very humorous for no apparent reason)._

She had finished that very letter with  _I miss you. Please write back as soon as possible._

But she had yet to hear back from him. And she was starting to get a little worried about that.

She  _missed_ him.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Cass groaned a little, shifting Harper so that Connor could hold her instead as she went and got the door for Jack. But when she opened the door, she didn't find Varian and her son. Instead, she found herself face-to-face with her husband.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, "Adam."

He smiled, though they both knew that he was about ready to break down in tears. "Hey, Cass."

And then his arms were around her waist, and her arms were around his neck. And they were kissing.

Cass didn't care. She didn't care that the door was still wide open, revealing her interactions with Adam to just about any passerby. She didn't care that Connor was probably watching them in wide-eyed disgust.

Everything else just faded away.

And then Jack came barreling inside, brushing right past his parents and running right to his younger brother and baby sister.

Adam and Cass pulled apart from each other, and stared into each other's eyes for a good moment or two before turning their attention to the young children. Of course, Adam needed to get used to being in the area-- and the home itself, of course-- and he needed to be properly introduced to Harper.

Cass shut the door behind them as they entered the main sitting room, and Adam knelt down next to the children so that he could see them better. Connor immediately brightened, and Cass could tell that he was fighting not to just jump up and hug his father... Or tackle him in his excitement.

She quickly ducked forward, grabbing Harper so that Connor could hug Adam without dropping his baby sister. And then both boys decided it would be a wonderful idea to tackle him. Connor climbed onto his dad's shoulders, while Jack went and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. Cass smiled a little, happy to have her entire family back together once more.

Jack let go of Adam in order to allow him to stand again, but clung to his leg when he did so. He had not seen his father for four months or so... He had every right to want to be near him.

"This must be Harper," Adam said after a moment or two of standing there and studying his wife and the little girl in her arms, "you're right, Cass... She  _is_ beautiful."

Cassandra smiled. She knew that Adam was proud of his family, and that he loved all of them with all his heart. And he had been so excited about Harper, though he had no way of knowing beforehand that she was going to be... Well,  _her._

And then he reached to take Harper into his arms, smiling down at his little girl. She was small, even more so than her older brothers had been at two weeks old. And already, he knew that he had been right to come to Corona and join his family once more... Not that he had doubted what he needed to do, or what he  _wanted_ to do, but still...

Cass picked Jack up, resting him on her hip before slipping an arm around Adam and holding him close.

It felt nice to stand there with her entire family... She wasn't about to let the moment slip away.

Not yet.


End file.
